My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Eggman tries to conquer a parallel world and with the Chaos Emeralds he might actually do it. But our hero, Sonic, goes to this new world and tries to stop him, but that's not even his biggest problem. Sonic must now fight with a new body, finally fall in love, and face the hardest challenge ever, High School. THIS IS NOT CANON TO MY OTHER SONIC/MLP CROSSOVERS!
1. Mobian Boy part one

What's up everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got to say that this story is** NOT CANON! **Meaning that all the events that happen here won't really happen, and when I make a Fanfic on season four that's is when it is really happening. Remember I own nothing half belongs to **SEGA** and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Right now our story takes place with Sonic the Hedgehog making the portal between Mobius and Equestria, thanks to the seven Chaos Emeralds he has. Sonic entered the portal, but unknown to him Dr. Eggman, on his Eggmobile followed him through the portal, and both were traveling through space and time. They finally made it to Equestria and thanks to Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds they were in the Crystal Empire, Eggman quickly activated his cloaking device and in the blink of an eye he was invisible to the world. There to greet Sonic was the Mane Six and Spike telling him that this adventure might be his greatest one yet.

Sonic: Are you sure, because a ton of my other adventures was pretty great too.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but this one is gonna top it.

Sonic: So can somepony tell me what's going to happen?

Rarity: We could, but we don't want to ruin the surprise for you.

Sonic: Well I do like surprises, well I'm off to see the princesses, you coming Twilight?

Twilight: Sorry, Sonic I still need experience on how to be princess, so I need to stay.

Sonic: Okay, but to me your already a princess.

Our blue hero blasted off at the speed of sound to the castle, but the invisible Eggman wasn't far behind. As quick as possible the hedgehog made it into the castle, but he accidentally bumped into a royal guard.

Sonic: Sorry about that um-

Flash: Flash Sentry, your majesty.

Sonic: Hey dude you can just call me Sonic.

Flash: Okay dude, I mean Sonic, sorry I'm a big fan.

Sonic: It's alright, so Flash you think you can tell me where the princesses are?

Flash: Yes sir their right down there.

Sonic: Thanks.

The blue blur ran down through the throne room and saw Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance.

Sonic: Hello ladies.

Celestia: Good to see you again Sonic.

Luna: Are you ready to know why your here Prince Sonic?

Sonic: Well is it flying practice or magic practice, because I'm not gonna lie I haven't mastered these yet.

Cadance: No silly, it's time for you to experience your element.

Sonic: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, my element is Love and I really don't do the falling in love thing.

Celestia: Yes, but remember you created Love, so that means you represent it.

Sonic: But my life is all about being fast and falling in love will slow me down.

Luna: Maybe, maybe not, Sonic if you would just experience love maybe instead of slowing you down, it will push your life forward.

Sonic: Okay lets just say if I was to experience Love how would I do it?

Cadance: By going through here.

The three alicorns stepped out of the way to show Sonic the magic mirror.

Sonic: Well you all just have an answer for everything, don't you.

Princesses: Yes.

Sonic: So um what's the deal with this thing.

Celestia: This magic mirror is a gateway to another world that opens once every thirty moons.

Eggman: *turns off cloaking device* That's all I needed to hear!

Sonic: What the Eggman, what are you doing here?

Eggman: I was going to try to conquer this world again, but that new world sounds promising, but I need the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: Who says I'm gonna give you the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman: Me say goodnight hedgehog.

The mad scientist pressed a button on his machine and it shot out sleeping gas, which knocked out Sonic. A couple of hours passed, but finally waking up Sonic saw the Mane Six, Spike, and the princesses were surrounding him.

Sonic: Aw man what happen?

Twilight: Sonic, Dr. Eggman has taken your emeralds and went through the magic mirror.

Sonic: Okay looks like I gotta stop him.

Luna: And experience your element.

Sonic: Really? I gotta do that too.

Cadance: Yes this is still the task you must complete.

Sonic: Okay anypony got anything else to say.

Celestia: Originally this magic mirror was limited to only three days, but thanks to the power Chaos Emeralds the time has no limit.

Sonic: That's a good thing to here, well here I go.

Rainbow Dash: Good luck Sonic.

The blue blur gave them all a thumbs up and jumped through the magic mirror. Sonic was spinning in a multicolored vortex that made him pass out again. Awakening Sonic saw he was in the new world and began his search for Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds, but the second he got up Sonic felt strange. He saw a glass window and decided to look at himself.

Sonic: Okay what has happen to me this time, *looks at the window and sees reflection* well... This is new.

What does Sonic look like? Will our blue hero actually fall in love? Where is Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds? Find out next time.

* * *

Aw yeah that's how I end it! I might get mixed reviews for what I do, but please support when I do this. Please remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow PEACE!


	2. Mobian Boy part two

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here give you another chapter in this **non-canon **story. Thanks again everybody for the positive reviews and to answer a random question, that I made up myself. "Who is cooler Batman or Superman?" Well one is a alien with every superpower and one's Batman so the answer is clear. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with our hero Sonic still looking at his reflection, he wasn't a hedgehog no more, our hero was human! His blue fur was gone, the only hair he did have was his spiky blue hair on his head. His skin was all peach now, he had clothes on, he was wearing blue sweatpants, an unzipped blue cut sleeve jacket and under that jacket was a white T-shirt that had a blue logo on it that said **SEGA**. The only thing Sonic did keep was his white gloves, but when looked down he saw his iconic red sneakers were replaced by his old Scorcher/Nitro soap shoes.

Sonic: This is all too weird, *looks at his T-shirt* what the heck is SEGA? Man *looks at his shoes* I haven't wore these since in while, well time to go save the world.

?: Young man where do you think your going?

Sonic That voice, Princess Luna is that you?

Luna: Actually it's Vice _P__rincipal_ Luna, what are you doing outside of school?

Sonic: I'm sorry did you just say school?

Luna: Yes school, High School to be exact, I'm guessing your new because I have never seen your face around here.

Sonic: (Just go with it Sonic) Yes I'm new.

Luna: Okay then lets go get you enrolled.

Our hero followed the vice principal into the school and what he saw surprised him, he saw all the humans who looked a lot of ponies from Equestria. They finally made it to the principal's office where Principal Celestia was putting seven gems into a case, Sonic quickly realized that those were the Chaos Emeralds.

Luna: Sister we have a new student.

Celestia: Oh that's great, what's your name young man?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the - um just Sonic.

Celestia: Well hello Sonic and welcome to Canterlot High, I'm Principal Celestia.

Sonic: Hey Principal Celestia just a random question, where did you find those gems?

Celestia: Well I found them in our gymnasium they appeared here like magic.

Sonic: Really. (The emeralds are so random)

Luna: Right now we don't know who they belong too.

Celestia: So we decided to hold them until the rightful owner comes to claim them, but enough of that it's time to get you to your classes.

Sonic: I was hoping you would forget about that.

Celestia: Okay here you go, *gives Sonic a schedule* and have a nice day Sonic.

The blue haired teen left the office and began to look at his schedule while he was walking down the halls.

Sonic: Six periods okay that's not that bad, oh man I got Science first, now could someone tell me where it is?

Not knowing where to go Sonic decided to ask the janitor, when Sonic called for him the janitor turned around and Sonic had a huge smile on his face. The janitor was Dr. Eggman who was sweeping up some trash, Sonic could not stop laughing.

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Eggman your a janitor?

Eggman: Oh shut up kid, wait a minute Sonic is that you!?

Sonic: Yeah, but forget me look at you, your wearing a janitor's uniform.

Eggman: Don't remind me, traveling to a new world is so much trouble, first I passed out when I got here, second I lose the Chaos Emeralds, third I find them, but this school's principal has found them first.

Sonic: Okay that explains some stuff, but why are you a janitor?

Eggman: I tried to get close to the emeralds by getting a job here as a science teacher, but they didn't have anything open right now, so they made me janitor!

Sonic: Heh heh, its really funny you went from mad scientist to mad janitor, you really bumped down. Hey since your not a threat no more can you tell me where I can find the Science class?

Eggman: Sure it's right down there.

Sonic: Thanks see ya later, oh and Eggman you missed a spot.

The teen left laughing at his foe who was steaming angry.

Eggman: You forget boy I still have my powerful mind, I'll get those emeralds, conquer this world, and destroy you Sonic.

We go back to Sonic who is at the door of his science class when he entered the class he saw six familiar faces.

Sonic: Well it's about time I saw them.

Who is Sonic talking about? Will Eggman make a comeback and what's the next chapter gonna be about? Find out next time. When Sonic goes to gym class.

* * *

Well that's the end for part two, you got to see how Sonic looks and what I did to Eggman. Review, follow, favorite or subscribe to me on youtube for different reasons and PEACE!


	3. Dodgeball with Sonic

Hey everybody it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another chapter. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME!** If you had superpowers what would you be a hero, a villain, or the anti-hero? Personally I would be the anti-hero it's cooler, but it's time to read the story, I own nothing half belongs to **SEGA **and half belongs to **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story starts with science class ending and the students going to their next class. Sonic saw the human versions of his pony friends getting up, leaving the classroom, and going to their separate classes. Sonic checked his schedule and saw that he had P.E. next, he was about, but he realized he didn't know where it was. A teen boy saw Sonic was having trouble on where to go, so he went over and helped Sonic out.

?: Dude you need some help?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm new can you tell me where to find the gym class?

?: Sure man, I'm about to go there myself.

Sonic: Thanks uh?

Flash: Flash Sentry, but you can just call me Flash uh?

Sonic: Sonic, nice to meet ya Flash, (wow meeting this guy again what are the odds) so I think I might need you to tell me where all my classes are?

Flash: Okay that's cool let me see your schedule? *receives schedule from Sonic* Aw cool we got every class together.

Sonic: Aw man that's awesome.

Flash: I know, we better get to the gym or were going to be late.

The two teenagers hurried to their gym class and they made it in right before the bell rang. Sonic looked around and he saw three familiar little girls sitting in the bleachers with some paper, a pencil, and a camera.

Sonic: What are they doing?

Flash: Oh their just a part of the Student newspaper.

Sonic: But why are they in the gym?

Flash: Because it's today were playing Dodgeball with the girls.

Before he could respond to that he saw a ball flying in the air and hitting a guy in the face. He fell down and the remaining two fell down with him, the female coach cheered for her girls, while the male coach got angry and yelled.

Spitfire: Calm down Soarin, but you gotta admit that my girls totally owned your boys.

Soarin: No, I'll never admit it, one more game!

Spitfire: Okay, but lets make this interesting, if my girls win you give me fifty bucks and we get the gym for the whole semester.

Soarin: Seems fair, if I win you buy me apple pie for our lunch break for a week.

Spitfire: Okay then, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash, can you girls win again?

Lightning Dust: No problem.

Gilda: It's not even a challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Since I'm on the team coach there's no way we'll lose.

Spitfire: So Soarin who's gonna face my ultimate team.

Soarin: Um okay lets see *sees Sonic and Flash* those two Flash and uh-

Sonic: Sonic.

Soarin: And Sonic, they'll beat them.

Flash: Coach I did this last time and it ended badly so I'm just gonna sit this one out.

Soarin: Okay then, Sonic you think you can beat them?

Sonic: I don't think I can beat them, I know I can beat them.

The whole gym went quiet when Sonic said that, everybody stared at him. Everyone thought Sonic was crazy for going up against the top three athletes in the school. No one said anything until Sonic walked out on the court and lined the balls up by himself and went back to get ready for the rush.

Apple Bloom: Wow this is gonna big news!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, new kid gets beaten by Dodgeball trio.

Scootaloo: Take him out Rainbow Dash!

Sonic: Well that shows how much support I got.

Spitfire: Three vs. one this is gonna a quick game. Alright, Ready, Set, GO!

The girls ran towards the balls, while Sonic just stand there, he knew he could easily get all the balls with his speed, but he decided to make this a little fair for them. The girls got all ten balls and Gilda and Lightning Dust began to mock Sonic.

Gilda: What a wimp, he didn't make a grab for them.

Lightning Dust: What's the matter Sonic you scared?

Rainbow Dash: (What's he up to?)

Gilda and Lightning Dust threw their balls at Sonic, but all he did was step out the way and the balls went flying by Sonic. They threw there balls again, but this time Sonic caught them with no trouble at all.

Lightning Dust: Wait what just happen?

Gilda: I have no idea.

Sonic: Your out, I don't know what's so hard to understand about that.

The two left the court and Flash started to cheer for Sonic, while everyone else told cheered for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Look Sonic don't take this personally, but I'm the greatest athlete in this school so I hope your ready to lose?

Sonic: Well don't take this personally Rainbow Dash, but now that I'm here, I'm the greatest athlete at this school.

Angry at what Sonic said RD threw two balls at Sonic, the teenage hero ducked for the first one and front flipped over the second one.

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong Sonic not man enough to throw a ball at me?

Sonic: Look I don't want to hurt you.

Rainbow Dash: Aw please just like you I'll dodge the ball, but I'll do it twenty percent cooler.

Sonic: Alright if you say so.

Sonic grabbed a ball and held it tight in his right hand, he began to spin around crazy fast. Everyone thought they were looking at a human tornado, Rainbow Dash was scared a little bit, but she got in her stance and prepared to catch the ball.

Sonic: Hope your ready for this fast ball! *Lets go of the ball*

Rainbow Dash: Please I can catch this eas-

She couldn't finish her sentence because the ball hit her in the face, the hit was so hard it knocked out Rainbow Dash. When Rainbow Dash got everyone quiet except for Coach Soarin.

Soarin: Yes, APPLE PIE FOR A WEEK!

Scootaloo: Did Rainbow Dash just l-l-lose?

Sonic was about to celebrate, but he quickly stopped when he saw Rainbow Dash struggle to get up. He went to go see if she was alright, but all she did was storm out of the gym. He tried to run after her, but the guys came to congratulate him for beating the top athlete in the school, but Sonic didn't feel cool with.

Sonic: (Aw man she hates me now and if she hates the rest are going really hate)

Can our hero make peace with Rainbow Dash and the other five? Will Sonic make more enemies in this school? Find out next when Sonic finally meets all the girls after school.

* * *

See what I did there drama bomb! Well Review, Favorite, or Follow PEACE!


	4. Sonic meets the Main Six

Hello once again fanfiction readers it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another chapter.** RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What is good for you relying on your natural abilities or using magic to make things easier? I pick magic, don't hate but deep down I'm a little lazy, I own nothing half is **SEGA** and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with school ending and all the students were leaving for home. Sonic was walking by himself still feeling bad for what he did to Rainbow Dash, Flash came running toward him to try to cheer his friend up.

Flash: Sonic wait!

Sonic: What is it Flash?

Flash: I know your feeling pretty bad for what you did, but dude it's not your fault, you were just playing the game.

Sonic: That really doesn't help man.

Flash: It was worth a shot.

Sonic: You know after gym things just got worse for me.

Flash: Really, what happen?

Sonic: In the rest of my classes I noticed her friends were staring me down or talking about me.

Flash: Yeah I noticed that too, maybe we can set things right.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Flash: I'm good friends with those girls and I know where they're hanging out so I think the best thing for you to do is apologize to Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: I don't think that's gonna work.

Flash: And why won't it work?

Sonic: You really want to know why, okay listen to this, "Hey I'm sorry for beating you in front of everybody, taking your title of greatest athlete, and putting a bruise on your forehead, lets be friends" yeah like she's gonna forgive that.

Flash: Well when you say it like that it's really not gonna work, but it's worth a shot.

Sonic: Well your right I mean what else could possibly go wrong?

The two teenage agreed on the plan and decided to go and find the girls. When they arrived Sonic noticed that this place was this world's version of the Sugarcube Corner, they entered the cafe and they saw the six girls sitting and eating cupcakes. Both the boys approached them, and when Rainbow Dash saw Sonic she gave him an angry stare.

Sonic: Okay look I know your angry, but all I want to say to is that I'm sorry.

Rainbow Dash: Good, but I don't accept your apology.

Flash: Okay that failed, well let me introduce you girls this is Sonic, Sonic these are the girls.

Sonic: Hey there. (just pretend you don't know them Sonic, because knowing their names and them not knowing about you is a little creepy)

The girls saw that Sonic tried to apologize and decided to be friends with him.

Twilight: Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack: Howdy partner I'm Applejack.

Fluttershy: Nice to meet you, I'm Fluttershy.

Rarity: Charmed to meet you I'm Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: Hello there blue spiky haired jerk I'm Pinkie Pie!

Sonic: Um the name's actually Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: But Rainbow Dash has been saying that about you all day.

Sonic: Look Dash-

Rainbow: It's Rainbow Dash to you!

Sonic: Look I'm trying to be nice here.

Rainbow Dash: I see that and as you can see I'm trying to ignore it.

Applejack: Oh come on Dash he's trying to be nice to you.

Rainbow Dash: AJ you know how much it meant to me be the best athlete at that school, now it's gone and his fault.

Sonic: Okay let me just correct you right there, I might be the best athlete at that school, but I'm the best boy athlete there.

Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute so that means that I'm the best girl athlete, thanks Sonic, but just to make things even. *punches Sonic in the stomach*

Sonic: Ow, cool now we're all friends.

Everyone began to laugh, everyone except for Sonic who groaning in pain from that punch. Time passed and it was night, all the girls left and went home, Flash was about to go to, but he saw Sonic just stand there.

Flash: Hey Sonic aren't you going to go home?

Sonic: Um...

Flash: Oh snap, dude if you need a place to stay you can live me.

Sonic: You sure it will be okay with your parents?

Flash: Aw yeah man their on vacation, which means I got the whole house to myself.

Sonic: Sweet.

Flash and Sonic went to Flash's house and they decided to play video games and order pizza. When it was time for sleep Flash let Sonic borrow some pajamas and after that Flash went to his room, while Sonic was still awake on the couch.

Sonic: Well I have to go back to school and the worst thing about it is, I gotta go to school.

Well our story ends with Sonic making friends with all the girls, but in future chapters will he be something more? And will Flash and Sonic still be bros in those future chapters? Find out next time when Sonic helps one of the girls, you decide who it will be, but it can't be Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Well that's that now I'm gonna chill or eat a sandwich or something. Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	5. Twilight's day in the park with Sonic

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another awesome chapter and don't worry guys I will not slow down and hold on the romance will be there. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **Hi-Five or Brofist? I prefer Brofist because it's like me Awesome and Cool. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins at Flash's house were Sonic the Human was finally waking up. Our teenage hero heard a loud beeping sound, Sonic looked around to find out what was making that noise and he finally found it. It was a alarm clock and the time was 8 o'clock, Sonic quickly ran in Flash's room and shaked him to wake him up.

Flash: SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Sonic: Dude were late, we gotta go!

Flash: Sonic chill out, today's Saturday!

Sonic: Saturday? Wait I came to school on a Friday what awesome luck.

Flash: Yeah "awesome luck", now go out and play or do something cause on Saturdays it's my chill time.

Sonic: Alright then what is my adventure today?

At that moment there was a knock at the door, Sonic went to the door and open it. The person who knocked on the door was Twilight Sparkle and behind her was a dog.

Sonic: Oh hey Twilight and little dog I don't know yet.

Twilight: Hey there Sonic, this is my dog Spike, say hello Spike.

The little purple dog barked happily at Sonic and the teenage boy petted the little puppy.

Sonic: So what brings you here Twilight?

Twilight: I was just wondering if Flash would want to go for a walk in the park with me and Spike.

Sonic: Sorry to say this, but Flash wants to do nothing but relax today.

Twilight: Oh well I guess I can try tomorrow.

Sonic: Twilight if it makes you feel better I'll go with you and Spike.

Twilight: Really, you would go with me?

Sonic: Yeah I would do anything for my friends, let me just get myself together.

Our blue haired teen closed the door and in a few minutes he was cleaned and had his clothes on ready to go. When they made it into the park Twilight had saw her science class rival Trixie who was bragging about how great and smart she was.

Twilight: Why did she have to be here today, come on Sonic lets go.

Trixie: *sees Twilight* Well, well, well, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: (Great she saw me) Hello Trixie.

Trixie: I see you brought your little mutt too.

Twilight: Hey leave Spike out of it.

Trixie: I'll try my best, *sees Sonic* aren't you that boy that hit girls with Dodgeballs.

Sonic: I wouldn't say it like that, but yes.

Trixie: Well I would, brutes like you don't deserve to be in school with smart sophisticated students like me, but for some reason they let you and Twilight enter.

Sonic: Okay Trixie that's enough! You can talk about me like that, but leave Twilight out of it or else!

Twilight: (Whoa is he protecting me?)

Trixie: Or else what? You'll hit me with a ball "that'll will really increase your reputation at school."

Sonic: No, I'm not gonna hit you with a ball, but I have something more powerful, my mouth.

Trixie: Really, your just gonna say words at me? Hahaha, do you really think words can hurt me?

Sonic: Were about to find out, Trixie you claim to be the smartest student at school right?

Trixie: Yes, what's your point?

Sonic: Didn't know it was a good thing to be the number one nerd at school.

Trixie: Yes it's great to be, wait what did you just say?!

Sonic: Man, your name is Trixie, what kid of name is Trixie?

Trixie: It is a great and unique name.

Sonic: The Trix part sounds like cereal and the ie part, you don't even the i cause it only makes the e sound.

Trixie: Okay I see your point I'll stop making fun of you and Twilight.

Sonic: Hold on I'm done yet, Trixie do you have any friends?

Trixie: What a ridiculous question of course I have friends.

Sonic: Those "friends" better not be two kids following you saying how great and powerful you are.

Trixie: Well um-

Sonic: That's what I thought now get out of here.

Trixie ran far away from Sonic and Twilight and eventually she finally left the park. Sonic turned to Twilight to see that his friend was holding in her laughs until she finally burst out laughing.

Twilight: Wow Sonic just wow never ever get on your bad side.

Sonic: No number 1 rule never mess with my friends, so you ready for that walk?

Twilight: Sorry Sonic, but what just happen was better than a walk.

Sonic: Well since I'm already out can you tell me where I can find the rest of the girls maybe they would like to hangout.

Twilight: Well Fluttershy's somewhere in the park feeding the animals maybe you can do something with her.

Sonic: Okay I'll see you later Twilight.

They both waved goodbye to each other and Sonic ran to find Fluttershy.

What will Sonic do with Fluttershy? Who will be next after that? And when will the romance start? Just wait and find out in future chapters.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I'm trying to get use to being a junior in highschool. I'll try my hardest to make a new chapter tomorrow and if I can't do it tomorrow and I'll try to get it as soon as possible. Favorite, Follow, or Review, PEACE!


	6. Fluttershy and Sonic's song

Hello once again readers it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another chapter. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME!** What is worse getting chased by a dog or getting scratched by a cat? Me I hate getting chased and the real ironic thing is I like dogs. I own nothing half belongs to **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with Sonic searching for Fluttershy through the park, he finally saw her feeding some animals. He was about to approach her, but he stopped to remember that Fluttershy was a little shy, so he decided to walk up to her. Sonic almost made it to Fluttershy, but he stepped on a twig, making Fluttershy turn around. The very shy girl got scared and backed away from the boy.

Sonic: (I totally saw this coming) Fluttershy sorry about that just wanted to say hi.

Fluttershy: Oh it's alright Sonic, just please no more surprises.

Sonic: Okay no more surprises, so Fluttershy why are you feeding the animals by yourself?

Fluttershy: Well I didn't want to bother anyone and I don't think anyone wants to come to the park just to feed animals with me.

Sonic: Well there's where your wrong.

Fluttershy: What do you mean Sonic?

Sonic: You got great friends who would love to do this and I'm one of them.

Fluttershy: You would really feed animals in the park with me?

Sonic: Yeah.

Fluttershy: Wow, Sonic your a really kind person.

Sonic: Well lets just say it's one of my elements.

Fluttershy: So Sonic do you have a favorite animal?

Sonic: Well I like dogs, but out of all the animals I really like hedgehogs.

Fluttershy: Hedgehogs, wow they are really unique animals.

Sonic: Yes, yes they are.

Fluttershy: Sonic I know this might be obvious, but you know I'm shy?

Sonic: Well um I wouldn't say shy, your just really really timid.

Fluttershy: Sonic please tell the truth.

Sonic: Okay your shy, but Fluttershy you may not know this so I'll tell you.

Fluttershy: What is it?

Sonic: Your awesome!

Fluttershy: I am?

Sonic: Yeah, I mean come on your totally awesome, your friends with almost every animal, your always kind and polite, and I bet if a friend ever got sad you would be the girl that would cheer that person up.

Fluttershy: Wow Sonic, I don't know what to say.

Sonic: You don't have to say anything, but maybe you can sing with me.

Fluttershy: Sing? Oh no I can't sing, I have a terrible voice.

Sonic: Fluttershy you are not a terrible singer, your not the best liar, but you are not a terrible singer.

Fluttershy: B-but Sonic what will we sing about it?

Sonic: This day, the animals around us, me and you.

Fluttershy: Me?! B-b-but how will we start it?

Sonic: Like this: _Today is an awesome day, hanging with one of my friends, today is an awesome day, hope it never ends. *_points at Fluttershy*

Fluttershy: Okay here I go, _Today is an awesome day, doing the job that I love, today is an awesome day, feeding the animals from the ground and above._

Both: _We know today is gonna end, so we must have the best way we can._

Sonic: _Even though your shy, you really cool that's no lie. And I'm really glad we could hang out together, I just want you to know that you and the rest are my best friends forever._

Fluttershy: _Thanks, your a great friend, one who will always be a friend to the very end, I'm glad you had time to hang with me, you seem like your always free._

Both: _I'm glad we met, we will always be friends, this we bet! Sonic and Fluttershy, the bestest friends this is no lie! _

The two teens finished their little song and when they were done all the animals around them were cheering for them. Fluttershy thanked Sonic by hugging him.

Sonic: You see your an awesome singer and that was an awesome song.

Fluttershy: And your an awesome guy thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Your welcome, so anyone else I can go see.

Fluttershy: Well Rarity works usually works at a boutique and it's not far from here.

Sonic: Thanks, I'll see you later.

The blue haired teen has done a good job making his friendship with Fluttershy better, now he goes to see Rarity next.

Will Sonic keep making his friendships better? And what will I do next? And when will the romance start? Find out next time.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, well guys I feel like I should do something special for you guys and I will. Please put in your reviews what Sonic will do with Rarity AND NOTHING ROMANTIC, that's my job. So yeah Review, Favorite, or Follow PEACE!


	7. Rarity's model challenge: Sonic

What's up readers? It's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another awesome chapter. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What is your favorite catchphrase? Mine personally is the famous Bugs Bunny line: "What's up, doc?". Okay let's do this chapter, I own nothing half belongs to **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro,** ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with Sonic looking for a boutique, after hours of searching he finally found it. When he open the door be saw Rarity crying on a couch, Sonic immediately ran to see what was wrong.

Sonic: Rarity what's wrong?

Rarity: SONIC IT'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME?!

Sonic: What is it?

Rarity: I don't have a boy to be my model!

Sonic: Wait, what?

Rarity: Okay listen, this boutique belongs to my parents and I have a side job here as a designer.

Sonic: Okay that makes sense, but why do you need a boy to model for you, shouldn't you use girls?

Rarity: I already had the girls model for me, plus using a boy would be a real challenge for me.

Sonic: (There's no way I'm gonna model again) Well it was nice talking to you Rarity, but I got to go.

Rarity: Okay see you later Son- wait a minute, Sonic your a boy.

Sonic: Like I said I got to go.

Rarity: Sonic would you please be my model?

Sonic: Okay I'll do it, but you must never tell anyone about this.

Rarity: Don't worry Sonic this will be our little secret.

The fashionable girl gave Sonic a ton clothes, our hero took the clothes and went into the changing room. Sonic came out wearing the outfits Rarity gave him, and the teenage girl gave a thumbs up to Sonic every time. He was finally done modeling for Rarity and gave her back all all the outfits.

Rarity: Thank you Sonic.

Sonic: No problem, but can you tell why did you really need a boy to model for you?

Rarity: Well I did want a challenge by modeling a boy, but I really wanted to impress my soon to be boyfriend, Blueblood.

Sonic: Wait, what?

Rarity: Well you see Blueblood goes to our school and he is so perfect, it may have took weeks, but he finally noticed me wearing one of my fantastic dresses and asked if I could make some outfits for him.

Sonic: Hold up, you want a guy who has been ignoring for weeks?

Rarity: Sonic you don't get it, Blueblood is like a prince so sophisticated.

Sonic: Rarity I'm just saying, this guy sounds aw-

Before he could finish his sentence, someone had entered the boutique. It was Blueblood who came with his butler.

Sonic: (Of course he had to be rich)

Blueblood: Miss Rarity are you done with my outfits?

Rarity: Yes, Blueblood, *hands him the clothes* so what do you think?

Blueblood: What do I think, Butler what do you think?

Butler: Sir I hate to remind you, but I do have a name, and I think Miss Rarity has done a fine job.

Blueblood: Well your obviously blind and stupid, she has done a terrible job.

Rarity: Wait, I did a terrible job?

Blueblood: Yes, everything's all wrong, this one has too much color, this doesn't have enough color, and this one is just boring, you call yourself a designer.

Rarity: I tried my best.

Blueblood: Really this is your best, are you trying to make me laugh?

Rarity was holding back her tears, because the things Blueblood had said were about to make her cry. Sonic couldn't take it anymore he walked up and stood right between them.

Rarity: Sonic what are you doing?

Sonic: Defending my friend, hey man listen the clothes Rarity made are not terrible, their really great, and when I tried them on I made them look greater.

Blueblood: Wait a minute, your that brute from school and you wore those clothes before I got here?

Sonic: Yes.

Blueblood: EWWW! I touched clothes worn by trash!

Sonic: I'm getting called trash by a dude who is the very definition of a spoiled, uptight, punk.

Blueblood: How dare you. *pulls a glove out of his pocket*

Sonic: Dude your about to make a huge mistake.

Blueblood: *Slaps Sonic with the glove* Take that peasant!

Sonic: Okay that happen, Blueblood how's your face?

Blueblood: What kind of question is-

He couldn't finish his sentence because Sonic punched him right in the face knocking Blueblood to the floor.

Blueblood: OW, my face! Miss Rarity help me up immediately!

Rarity did help him up, but she only did it so she can punch him and her punch knocked him out.

Butler: Very good Miss Rarity.

Sonic: No kidding what a punch.

Butler: Well we'll be on our way, I'll be able to wake master Blueblood before we get home ta-ta.

With that said the butler carried Blueblood out of the boutique. When they were gone Rarity grabbed Sonic and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

Sonic: Whoa, what was that for?

Rarity: That was for defending me and complimenting my work.

Sonic: Heh heh, no problem, so anyone nearby I can see?

Rarity: Well Applejack works with her family at their store selling apples and apple products.

Sonic: Good to know, see you later Rarity.

The blue haired teen left Rarity's boutique going to see Applejack. He stopped for a minute to see the butler putting Blueblood in the limousine. Sonic laughed to himself and went to see Applejack.

* * *

Well that's the end everybody and let me just say that was not a romantic part between Sonic and Rarity, it was just a thank you. Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	8. Applejack gets Sonic's help

Sup readers its TheAwesomeCoolJay and I just got to say thank you. Were only at 8 chapters and we already hit over 100 reviews and well I got some shout outs.

* * *

FanFiction Authors

**SonicMX:** You sir have been with me since I first met you and I got say, ULTIMATE BROFIST! Good luck on the rest of your stories.

**Chocos Forever:** I really like the reviews you made on my story and I hope you'll make one too.

**captainawsum9999:** Glad your enjoying my story and I'm also enjoying yours.

**bronysonicfan0000:** Nice story, now keep it up.

**Ashley Tigers: **Like the name and the reviews.

**mistythehedgehogsonicfan:** Misty you have a very popular and awesome story keep it up and you just might make me retire.

**Aura the hedgehog:** Your an upcoming author who will also have an awesome story.

**Jackyice: **Your reviews are staying with me aren't they? Thanks.

**Tman0064: **You I really like your reviews and personally I want to see you make a story.

* * *

Guests

**PinkieLover: **You are probably my best guest, why your not online here confounds me, still liking your reviews.

**Glimpse hedgehog: **I like your reviews and I hope to see you online.

**Kaijudude1000:** I like your reviews and don't worry the romance is about to begin real soon.

* * *

If I didn't say your name sorry, but to make you feel better you can PM me about anything, but I will not spoil the story. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **Should TheAwesomeCoolJay create his own original character? (will not be featured in this story or the next) To answer this you can check out my profile and answer the poll choices I made. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with Sonic finally making to the store that belong's to the Apple family. The store was called Apples: Healthy and Delicious, Sonic chuckled a little at the title and decided to go in. When he entered the store the teen immediately saw everything in the store was literary apples or something made with apples.

Sonic: Wow, apple pie, applesauce, apple jam, and apple pancakes, wow I'm really hungry now, but where is everybody?

The blue teen approached the counter and began to ring the bell. When no one came Sonic kept on ringing it, until finally a elderly heavyset woman had came took the bell from Sonic.

Sonic: Well at least I got someone's attention, hello very old lady.

Granny Smith: The name's Granny Smith sonny, but at school it's lunch lady Smith.

Sonic: Oh yeah I remember seeing you there, cool you got a job at school and you own this place, but I'm not seeing any customers, what's the deal Granny?

Granny Smith: I tell you what's deal is, it's those no good-

Flim: No good, but we have tons of customers.

Flam: That's true, sounds like the old timer is just jealous.

Our hero teen turned around to see two adult twins, he also noticed one had a mustache. At that very moment Applejack and her big brother Big McIntosh came in the store carrying crates of apples.

Flim: Aw look at that Flam, more apples means no sales.

Flam: Your right Flim, these losers are going be out of business soon.

Applejack: Hey watch it you two we'll get sales in here soon, right Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Flim: Wow your lying to yourselves, I don't think that's good for your health.

Flam: Well what ever makes you guys feel better keep lying to yourselves.

The twin brothers left the store laughing angering the Apple Family even more.

Granny Smith: There right though, if we don't get customers soon I'll no choice but to close this place down.

Sonic: Well since I'm here I'm not gonna let that happen.

Applejack: Sonic? What are you doing here?

Sonic: I was here to hang out with you, but this looks like this could be an awesome adventure.

Granny Smith: I like your friend here and I got a special job for you.

The elderly store owner went in the back and brought an apple suit for Sonic to wear. Sonic sighed because he was doing this again.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You guys remember that? Back to the story.

* * *

Sonic got inside the suit and went outside and sighed again.

Sonic: Okay lets see how do I get people to come in dressed like an apple?

He thought about and he got the perfect idea. Sonic had went back inside the store and grabbed some cardboard and went back outside. He started to break-dance and the Apple Family watched it and were impressed by Sonic's moves. His moves were so great he gather a small crowd that in a few minutes became a large crowd.

Crowd: Go Go So NIC! Go Go So NIC!

Flim and Flam would eventually arrive on the scene, because most of their customers were there.

Flim and Flam would arrive on the scene. because most of their business was there.

Flim: Why are you all here?!

Flam: It's just some kid doing some fancy moves.

Sonic: Actually this is fancy right here.

The break-dancing teen began to spin on his head. He kept on getting faster and faster until finally he stopped and posed. The crowd cheered for Sonic, while Flim and Flam jaws dropped.

Sonic: If you guys want see more go buy some apples from the store so you can snack and watch me.

The crowd went in and business was booming for the Applejack and her family. Applejack ran outside and gave Sonic a great big hug. Bear hug to be exact.

Applejack: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Your... welcome, Applejack your really strong, could you... do me a favor?

Applejack: What?

Sonic: Don't break my spine.

Applejack: *Laughing* Your funny Sonic.

Sonic: *Quietly* I'm serious.

The cowgirl continue to hug his friend even though she was hurting, but Sonic knew he made an awesome friendship with Applejack. Sonic knew there was one girl left he had to meet Pinkie Pie.

How much fun will our hero have Pinkie Pie? And is the romance next after Pinkie Pie? Find out next time.

* * *

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting like being a Junior in high school is hard but I'm surviving. Remember on my profile you guys choose if I should have an OC or not. Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	9. Pinkie Pie and Sonic time

Hey people who read my story, its TheAwesomeCoolJay here and it is time for another epic chapter. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Whoa wait let me say a few things! First: I want to say congratulations to **SonicMX** reaching and going over 200 reviews and being almost done with his story **Chaos and Chaos. **Second: After this chapter romance will start, but don't immediately think "_hey that's is going to be the main couple"_ no, don't try to guess it, I'm a random guy, so that means I'll make things enjoyable and difficult for you guys and I'll do something that will surprise you. Third: I got a job so things might slow down, but I'll try my best. NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins with Sonic finally finishing his advertising for the Apple Family. He began to walk around again to find Pinkie Pie. Little did our hero know Pinkie Pie was right behind him. The energetic teen girl took a deep breath and pulled out a megaphone.

Pinkie Pie: HEY THERE SONIC!

Sonic: AHHH! Pinkie Pie, why did you do that?

Pinkie Pie: Because that's my fancy way to say hello to new friends.

Sonic: It's very unique.

Pinkie Pie: You really like it?

Sonic: Yeah, I mean the loud noise shattered something in my head, while the surprise made me scream at the top of my lungs, but that was still awesome.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you, so Sonic you want to play the "guessing a person" game?

Sonic: Uhhh, how does this game work?

Pinkie Pie: Well just watch me.

Sonic: Okay then, (this is going to be funny) alright Pinkie Pie try to guess who I am?

Pinkie Pie: Well I guess your a hero from a different dimension, who came to a different dimension that is parallel to our world, your on a mission to stop a fat guy and collect seven special gems, and your main quest is to experience the one thing you haven't truly experience, Love.

Sonic: W-w-whoa.

Pinkie Pie: Haha, that was a fun little guess, right Sonic?

Sonic: Guess?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, a guess not of that is possibly true, your turn Sonic.

Sonic: (She's just like her pony counterpart) Well, all I need to say is one thing, your a person who loves parties.

Pinkie Pie: WOW! That is totally me, you win Sonic!

Sonic: Cool, so Pinkie Pie one question, Were you following me the whole time?

Pinkie Pie: No, I was in that crowd watching you break-dance in the that apple suit.

Sonic: You know out of all the people there you think I would notice you.

Pinkie Pie: Anyway that's is when I began to follow you.

Sonic: Just out of curiosity, why?

Pinkie Pie: I was just wondering, would you like to appear on a video on **OohTube**?

Sonic: What's OohTube?

Pinkie Pie: Its a video-sharing website where people can upload videos, that are funny, awesome, helpful or just about information.

Sonic: Wait OohTube, sounds familiar, so you popular on it?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I have the most subscribers so that makes my channel number one.

Sonic: Wow that's cool, so what do you do on your channel?

Pinkie Pie: I play video games and I go by the name **PINKAYPIE**!

* * *

That's for the leader of the bro army, **PewDiePie **your AWESOME!

* * *

Sonic: Well that's cool, but why do you need me for your video?

Pinkie Pie: Cause I need a buddy with me to play this super scary game called **Bender: The Five Pages.**

Sonic: Really that's the name, this is probably gonna a funny game.

Pinkie Pie: I really hope you can handle it Sonic.

Both went to Pinkie Pie's house and to play the game. Five hours passed and Pinkie Pie was scared, but laughing during her gameplay. Sonic on the other hand wasn't scared at all, he just smiled cause it seemed funny. On the game Pinkie Pie had finally found the fifth page.

Pinkie Pie: Awesome, now what's next?

The screen just started to show static and finally Benderman had appeared and the game credits appeared.

Sonic: Wait you still lose, that's messed up.

Pinkie Pie: It's okay it was a fun game in the end.

Sonic: So what's the next game your gonna play?

Pinkie Pie: Well I don't have enough money, but I plan on getting **MTC V.**

Sonic: MTC V.

Pinkie Pie: Major Take Cake Five.

Sonic: (Of course, that's the name.)

Pinkie Pie: Sonic next time your going to play, okay.

Sonic: Alright, sounds like fun Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Awesome, Super Sis-wrist.

Sonic: What?

Pinkie Pie: A thing that I made cooler.

Sonic: Okay then.

The two best friends bumped their wrists together to make their friendship solid. Sonic has met up with all the girls and became great friends with them, and he did it in just one day. Tomorrow our hero spends the day with Rainbow Dash, now for the questions.

What will Sonic and Dash do together? Will I make the chapters faster? Am I thinking about pizza? Find out next time.

* * *

Well that's the end, guys remember don't try to guess what I'm doing. Remember to check my profile and answer my poll question if you want. Review, Favorite or Follow, PEACE!


	10. Crouching Sonic, Hidden Dash

Hi there readers and fans it's TheAwesomeCoolJay here and it's time for a little romance and a lot of awesomeness! **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What are you known by? I'm known for my Awesomeness and Coolness. I own nothing half is **SEGA **& the other half is **Hasbro. **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins on Sunday morning with Sonic and Flash watching **Boy of Titanium,** on DVD immediately grabbed the remote and immediately turned off the movie.

Sonic: Okay that was boring.

Flash: Boring?! Sonic this movie is about the greatest superhero ever.

Sonic: Wrong, if you want to see the greatest superhero ever lets watch **The Bright Warrior Rises.**

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I'll stop making these references if you guys want me to

* * *

Flash: But he doesn't even have superpowers!

Sonic: He doesn't need them, he's already awesome without them.

Flash: Whatever, when they finally meet on the big screen we'll see who's better.

Sonic: Okay, but when my guy wins don't be crying.

Flash: Oh whatever.

Sonic: Alright I'm bored of movies, is anyone doing anything?

Flash: Well today Rainbow Dash usually does karate today?

Sonic: Karate, awesome! See you later Flash.

Our awesome hero ran out of his friend's house looking for Rainbow Dash. Although he should of been more patience, because Flash had one more thing to say.

Flash: Wait Sonic she's a black belt! And your gone and didn't hear me at all.

We go back to Sonic who is running around town searching for a karate dojo. His search finally came to an end when he found a karate dojo called **Canterlot Kickalot. **Coming out of the dojo was two guys who looked like they got just got out of a bar fight.

Boy 1: I told you not to call her Rainbow Crash.

Boy 2: Shut up, why she had to kick so hard.

Sonic: Heh heh, this is gonna be interesting.

He entered the dojo and saw Rainbow Dash in a karate gi practicing kicks.

Sonic: Hey there Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Oh hey Sonic, what are you doing here?

Sonic: Had nothing better to do, so I just wanted to see you do karate.

Rainbow Dash: Well that's cool, so do you want to go one-on-one?

Sonic: Sorry Dash I don't hit girls.

Rainbow Dash: What's the matter Sonic, scared to get beat by a girl?

Sonic: No, I don't want to embarrass you again. (WHY DID I SAY THAT!?)

Rainbow Dash: That's it were fighting right now!

The rainbow haired girl came charging at Sonic with a roundhouse kick, our hero was quick enough to duck and roll away from Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Quit running!

Sonic: Not running creating distance. (I almost forgot she is a black belt in karate, but I still want to know how does a pony know karate)

RD came at Sonic again with a combination of jab punches. Sonic dodged her punches while backing up and ended with him rolling out the way again.

Rainbow Dash: Do you know karate too?

Sonic: No just a little Capoeira, which dancing and fighting. So this is kinda like our first dance.

Rainbow Dash *blushes* This isn't a dance stupid, fight me!

Sonic: Okay then here I come. (Alright try not to hurt her)

Since he wasn't paying attention, Rainbow Dash finally got a punch on Sonic.

Sonic: (Much)

She tried it again, but Sonic and did a leg sweep, knocking Dash down. She got back up and did a flying kick, Sonic caught her kick and pushed her away. Sonic came at Rainbow Dash with a spinning kick, but she was able to use her arm to block. Both backed up and stared each other down.

Sonic: Not bad, not bad at all.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, your doing pretty good yourself, but get ready for this.

She came at Sonic and again and grabbed him by the shirt.

Sonic: Okay Applejack is strong, but there is no way your gonna thr-

To his suprise she was able to get him off of his feet. Sonic had to think quick and he did, the moment he got thrown he had stomp on the ground with his feet to stop himself. He made a grab at RD's gi, trying his best not to touch her chest, and threw her. Dash was still holding on to Sonic, so this resulted in the both of them falling down.

Rainbow Dash: Not my best counter.

Sonic: Man did that hurt, Dashie you ok-

He stopped his sentence because he noticed he was on top of Rainbow Dash face to face. Both of them blushed at their predicament, Sonic quickly got up and so did Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Well uh I uh I'm going to go.

Rainbow Dash: Uh cool see ya.

Our blue teen hero left as quickly as possible, leaving Rainbow Dash thinking about what just happen.

Rainbow Dash: I feel weird.

We go back to Sonic who also has something on his mind.

Sonic: Okay we are just friends,I don't do love, man why did I make that element? It's like my life is a plot.

Our hero finally made it to Flash's house and went straight to couch and called Flash to play **Marvelous Break Cousins Rumble.**

Is Sonic actually feeling love? What will happen when he goes back to school? What will happen when he uses a little bit of speed and find out he has a limit? And what group is gonna try to find out who Sonic really is? Find out next time!

* * *

AW YEAH! That was an ending well guys try to guess who's trying to find out who Sonic really is remember, Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	11. My OC NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay thanks for voting on my poll. My original character

is **Jay the Echidna,** everything you need to know about Jay is on my profile, he will not

be featured in this story he will not appear when I do a Sonic/MLP crossover on season

4. Jay will appear after that and I promise you things will still be awesome. Don't worry

the next chapter is still coming I'm working on it and a YouTube video. PEACE!


	12. What is Sonic? part 1

Hey there readers it's TheAwesomeCoolJay sorry for that long wait, but I'm with another awesome chapter. Before we begin I would like to say fellow author, **SonicDash777,**will be making comics of my old story **My Little Sonic Friendship is way past cool **on deviantart, check that out, his story, and the rest of his work its really awesome. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **Do you still celebrate Halloween? I do, I'm 16 what do you except I like to eat candy. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and half is **Hasbro.** ENJOY!

* * *

Our story takes place inside of Flash's house where Sonic and Flash are in the kitchen eating breakfast. Flash was all done with his food, Sonic on the other hand was still waiting on his toast to pop.

Flash: I told you, you should of just ate some eggs.

Sonic: And I told you I hate eggs, man why does everything has to be so slow?

Flash: Dude, you need to learn how to slow down.

Sonic: Never, come on toast hurry up!

While they were chatting, outside the house the bus had arrived at the stop, and the bus driver honked the horn. Flash had heard the noise and ran to the door, he stopped at the door to realize Sonic was still sitting in the kitchen.

Flash: Sonic you coming?

Sonic: In a minute, my toast is almost done.

Flash: Seriously, oh man you really gonna miss school for toast?

Sonic: Flash, don't worry I'll be there.

Flash: Alright man see you on the bus.

The teen left his house and ran to and got on the bus. Flash saw his six friends on the bus, and they asked where was Sonic. We go back to Sonic, who was still waiting on his toast. Finally the toast had popped out and Sonic made a quick grab for it and walked out of the house.

Sonic: Well that took forever, okay where's that *sees the bus drives anyway* bus? I don't need a bus anyway, it's about time I get to use my speed.

The blue spiky haired hero put his toast in his mouth and made a quick dash for school. Back on the bus Flash was talking to the girls about how Sonic is going to school.

Twilight: Maybe he can get a ride from someone nearby.

Flash: No one from lives next to me.

Fluttershy: Maybe he can walk.

Rarity: On a hot sunny day like this?!

Applejack: Okay first of all it's not that hot, second Sonic will find a way to get to school.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I mean it's not like he's gonna actually run to school.

Pinkie Pie: And there's where your wrong, EVERYBODY SONIC IS RUNNING CRAZY FAST!

Everyone on the bus got on the right side of the bus to see Sonic running as fast the bus. They suddenly saw he was running faster than the bus and most of the cars out there. Everything was going okay until everyone on the bus saw a intersection and a car coming down on the left. The bus was slowing down, Sonic on the other hand kept running ahead.

Everyone: SONIC WATCH OUT!

Sonic: Watch out? *sees the car* Oh that, heh heh, check this out.

He run at the curb and jumped on the moving car and back-flipped offed it to the curb ahead. Everyone on the bus were in shocked at what they just saw. When the bus finally arrived at school everyone saw Sonic had beat them there.

Sonic: What took them so long? *takes toast out of his mouths and eats it* Strange why do I feel so tired?

Getting off the bus first was Flash who gave Sonic a Hi-five.

Flash: Sonic that was some crazy parkour, but how were you able to run so fast?

Sonic: Oh um well you see I usually run my entire life.

Flash: Really?

Sonic: Yup, (better not use my speed in public like that) so lets go to class.

Both of them went to class, but unknown to them janitor Eggman was nearby, cutting the school grass.

Eggman: Was Sonic just tired, interesting.

We now go inside the school were a young man was running to the Student newspaper.

Featherweight: Diamond Tiara have you heard?

Diamond Tiara: Heard about what?

Featherweight: About this Sonic guy running fast and jumping on cars.

Diamond Tiara: Hmm, sounds like this could be a good scoop, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo!

All three: Yeah.

Diamond Tiara: I got a job for you and here's your headline _"Who and What is Sonic?"_

Apple Bloom: Sonic, the new guy.

Diamond Tiara: Yes.

Apple Bloom: I don't really want to mess with his life, I mean he helped my family.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah and he helped my sister.

Scootaloo: So, that could be just some nice guy act he's doing.

Sweetie Belle: You still mad because Sonic beat Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: He cheated.

Apple Bloom: How?

Scootaloo: I don't know how, but when we find out what he is we will know.

Diamond Tiara: Okay enough chit-chat go find out who Sonic really is!

Scootaloo: Yes ma'am.

AB & SB: Whatever.

Will these three girls find out who Sonic really is? What has Eggman found out about Sonic? And how much is TheAwesomeCoolJay getting paid? Find out next time.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, don't worry I'll update faster. Remember to look and read **SonicDash777's **stories and comics. Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	13. What is Sonic? part 2

What is up readers and loyal fans, it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and what I got to say is thanks to the reviews we hit over 200... Again. Hope for more reviews, followers, and people to favorite it, but lets just get this chapter started.** RANDOM QUESTION TIME!** What is your kryptonite? Mine is cookies and milk. I own nothing half is **SEGA **& the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story takes place back in Canterlot High in the janitor's office. We find Janitor Eggman using parts from his Eggmobile to create a robot and the insane villain began to talk to himself.

Eggman: It all makes sense, coming to this universe gave Sonic a human body and he kept his speed, but that body can't handle that insane speed, so limits are set.

The doctor/janitor put a engine in his robot and it started to beep. Eggman got happy because of this and started to dance with jt joy, but when his machine stopped beeping and just broke down he was furious.

Eggman: CURSES! Stupid janitor budget, I should of brought more equipment, but no matter, I will finally destroy Sonic, HAHAHAHA!

Right at that moment Principal Celestia came into Eggman's office. Eggman quickly hid his robot away from the principal, and began to play it "cool".

Celestia: Eggman what were you doing?

Eggman: Nothing, so why are you here?

Celestia: A kid threw up in the lunchroom, so get to it.

Eggman: Yes m'am. (After Sonic YOUR NEXT "BOSS")

We now go to the three young girls who are trying to find out who and what Sonic is. Although Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle didn't want to mess with Sonic, Scootaloo was determined to find out Sonic's true nature.

Scootaloo: Okay all we know is that he can run crazy fast, does that make him a bad person.

AB & SB: No!

Scootaloo: Come on girls, help me prove that this Sonic guy is no good.

Apple Bloom: Listen Scootaloo, you have got to get over the whole dodgeball thing.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, plus Rainbow Dash and Sonic became friends after that.

Scootaloo: That's just a part of his plan.

Apple Bloom: His plan?

Scootaloo: Yeah, just gonna do a nice guy act and then WHAM, gotcha.

Sweetie Belle: That sounds completely dumb.

Scootaloo: Come on girls just help me on this, please.

AB & SB: *sigh* Fine.

The girls got their cameras and notepads and went to find Sonic. It took a few minutes, but they finally found Sonic at his locker talking to Applejack.

Scootaloo: Oh no, Apple Bloom that fiend is trying to mess with your sister.

Apple Bloom: *rolls her eyes* Yup he's totally doing that, that's why both of them are laughing.

Sweetie Belle: I wonder what their laughing about?

The young trio stopped talking and listen to conversation of Sonic and Applejack.

Applejack: Hahaha, Sonic one more then I'm gone.

Sonic: Okay picture this, there is a planet of aliens and this bald, fat, guy with a bushy mustache arrives there. Now tell me what is the one name the aliens can think of?

Applejack: Oh boy here it comes, what?

Sonic: Baldy McNosehair!

Applejack: Hahaha, whoo doggie Sonic you are funny, see you later.

Sonic: See ya AJ.

As the two teenagers parted ways, we go back to the three young journalists. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle fell to the floor laughing, while Scootaloo why trying hard not laugh at Sonic's joke.

Sweetie Belle: Wow, who knew Sonic was such a comedian.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, Baldy McNosehair hahaha classic.

Scootaloo: Come on, it wasn't that funny.

Apple Bloom: Oh really, then why are you trying so hard not to laugh.

Scootaloo: No it's not that, I just got a nasty cough I don't want you two to get sick.

Sweetie Belle: Sure you do.

Scootaloo: I do! Now come on he's getting away.

The three kept their distance and followed Sonic, who was going to his next class. Sonic entered the art class room where he sat next to Rarity to make art. The young ones who followed Sonic had creaked the door open, so no one can see them, and spied on Sonic.

Scootaloo: Oh no, it looks like Sonic is going to bully your sister Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Um no, it looks like both of them are painting and judging their work.

We go to Rarity and Sonic who are painting on their canvases.

Rarity: Sonic are you hungry?

Sonic: No why do you ask?

Rarity: You painted a chili dog.

Sonic: *Looks at his painting* It's art, sorta of.

Rarity: Well it is certainly unique, so what do you think of mine?

Sonic: Wow Rarity that is nice painting of a dress.

Rarity: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: It's gonna be more awesome when you make it.

Rarity: You really think so

Sonic: I don't think, I know.

The fashion designer teen gave Sonic a big hug, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smiled at Sonic's nice gesture, but Scootaloo just walked away and threw her stuff to the ground, her friends came to her to check what was wrong.

Scootaloo: Darn it, what's with this guy!

Apple Bloom: We already told you Sonic is a good guy.

Scootaloo: No he isn't, were going to prove he is bad and a cheater!

Sweetie Belle: How?

Scootaloo: Don't worry I have a plan.

Hours had passed and school had ended everyone was leaving. Sonic and Flash was leaving with the Main Six, everything was fine until someone had called Sonic out. Our hero turned around to see the human versions of the ex-cutie mark crusaders, and the one who called him was Scootaloo.

Sonic: Yeah.

Scootaloo: Are you a freak of nature?

Sonic: What, no.

Scootaloo: Then how were you able to run so fast?

Sonic: I uh practice.

Scootaloo: Lies, no matter how hard a person can try they cannot move that fast.

Their talking had got every student's attention and the whole school gather around to hear.

Sonic: Okay one of my friends help me out here.

Flash: Well I kinda do want to know how you can run so fast.

Twilight: All of us want to know too.

Sonic: Well you see, Sonic is the name, speed's my game.

Scootaloo: So tell us how is the "game" done?

Sonic: (Crud I need a distraction)

Our hero was caught and there was no where to run, but suddenly jumping from the school building was a mysterious figure. It landed near the crowd and got everyone's attention, they all had no idea what it was, but Sonic knew.

Sonic: (An Egg Fighter, that'll do)

Rainbow Dash: What is that?

Egg Fighter: Prepare to die!

Everyone screamed and scattered for their lives, while Sonic stood his ground and ready to fight. In a safe distance, but noticing this was Flash, the Main Six, and the three young girls who were trying to figure out what Sonic is.

Main Six: IS HE CRAZY?!

Flash: Sonic what are you doing man?!

Apple Bloom: This...

Sweetie Bell: Is...

Scootaloo: The story...

All 3: Of the century!

Will Sonic reveal more of his abilities? Will they all find out? Will Sonic soon discover he has limits? Will he still win this fight? Find out next time!

* * *

Booya! Feels like old times, next might not be as long but I will try. Remember Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	14. What is Sonic? part 3

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I gotta say I have gotten a couple reviews are telling me to change my writing style or their will be consequences. This has happen before and I ignored it, but now I feel that I might actually get banned. It was a good run while it lasted, but let's try it the normal way.

* * *

**ALSO! **I meant to put this in one of my chapters that started in October, but I must of forgot. A family member of mine has breast cancer and other women I know, we just gotta raise awareness for breast cancer, so please help out in any way, and guys it's okay to wear pink.

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **If you can meet any author on who would it be? I say **SonicMX **or **RnR Ink **their cool. I own nothing half is **SEGA **& the other half is **Hasbro,** ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins outside of school where Sonic the Human is about to fight an Egg Fighter. His friends were watching behind the horseshoe sign, while the three young journalists were watching from the horse statue.

"Okay you sorry piece of scrap, show me what got" Sonic said at the machine.

"Fulfilling pathetic taunt" the Egg Fighter replied with that and pulled from its back compartment a buzz-saw sword and a shield.

Sonic wasn't scared by this he only smiled, while the rest of his friends were frighten by this. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were scared out there mind, but Scootaloo smiled at this. She believed this was her opportunity to prove Sonic is not normal, so she pulled out her camera and got ready.

"Alright punk lets see what you really are" Scotaloo said to herself.

Back in the school we find Eggman in his office watching everything, thanks to the built in school surveillance cameras.

"Ohohohoh, prepare yourself Sonic, because now you have limits!" Eggman had said to himself.

We go back outside where the fight begins, the Egg Fighter charged at Sonic and swung its sword at him, but Sonic with ease. The Egg Fighter kept on with this assault, but Sonic, using his speed, kept on dodging. This time when the robot tried to hit Sonic with his sword he missed, but hit the ground, making his sword stuck. Our hero saw the opportunity for an attack, so he rolled out the way and went to attack the back of the Egg Fighter.

"Alright you hunk of junk take th-" Sonic stopped talking when realized he could do nothing.

The Egg Fighter finally got its sword out the ground, but instead of using that it spun around to hit Sonic with its shield. Sonic got hit by the shield and was sent flying through the air until his body hit the ground with a heavy thud. His friends watched this and began to shout and pleading Sonic to run.

"Sonic run man, you can't take that thing!" Flash shouting at Sonic.

"Says who." Sonic said, very weakly.

"You idiot get out of there, quit trying to prove your the best at everything!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Not trying to prove anything" Sonic said, getting back to his feet. "I'm just doing the right thing! He screamed as he charged the Egg Fighter.

The Egg Fighter swung it sword at Sonic again, but luckily our hero was able to dodge again. Sonic, using his quickness, was running in circles around the robot. This caused the Egg Fighter much confusion, because it could not get a good hit on Sonic. So swung as hard as it could, but missed causing its sword to become stuck once again. Sonic saw this again, but this time he jumped on the robot's back.

'Okay what do I do next?' Sonic thought to himself. 'Can't spin dash, can't do a homing attack, fists don't fail me now'.

Our hero started to punch the machine with everything he got, and to his and everyone's surprise he was able to put dents in it. The Egg Fighter tried to make a grab for Sonic, but our hero jumped away in the nick of time. We now go to the three little girls who are still watching the fight.

"W-what is with this guy?" Scootaloo said.

"I told you he was a good guy." Apple Bloom said to Scootaloo.

"He's more than just a good guy, he's amazing!" Sweetie Belle had said watching Sonic fight.

Back to the fight we see that Sonic is winning, so the Egg Fighter had to compute of a plan to take out its target. It finally thought of a plan, it threw its shield at Sonic, our hero easily, but he saw what the robot was really doing. Throwing its shield was just a distraction, it was running towards the three young girls.

"Girls I think we should move." Sweetie Belle said to her friends.

"That's a great idea, but were all way too scared to move." Apple Bloom had said.

"It's kinda too late for that anyway." Scootaloo had said, because the robot was already too close.

The robot was right in front of them and swung its deadly sword at them. Fearing that this is the end, the girls closed their eyes and screamed. Noticing that their not dead, or even hurt the girls opened their eyes. What they saw was Sonic in front of them, they also saw Sonic had blocked them from the sword.

"Are you girls okay?" Sonic asked them.

" Mr. Sonic." Sweetie Belle after seeing Sonic protect them said.

"Oh my gosh." Apple Bloom said.

" I'M SO SORRY SONIC THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Scootaloo said with tears in her eyes crying.

" Calm down, it's not your fault." Sonic said very weakly.

"But your hurt!" Scootaloo said when she noticed the wound on Sonic's back.

"That's just a little scratch." Sonic said to calm her down.

"Wrong the wound is severe any more damage means your so I will-" The Egg Fighter sentence was cut off thanks to Flash and the Main Six throwing rocks at it.

"Hey you hunk of junk try to fight me." Rainbow Dash yelled at the machine.

"Yeah and you better leave my and Rarity's sister alone." Applejack said.

"Quite right AJ, hitting on little girls, how low can you go?" Rarity said as she threw a rock at the robot.

"Foolish humans, you throw rocks, I have a sword." The Egg Fighter had said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean were not gonna stop." Flash replied.

"We'll keep doing this until are friends are safe." Twilight had said.

"Sonic is risking his life, so we will do the same." Fluttershy said.

" You are so not AWECOOLSOME!" Pinkie Pie said at the machine.

"Fools, you will all die right here right n-" The Egg Fighter sentence was cut off thanks to Sonic kicking it, when its guard was down.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Sonic had said with a smile.

Sonic's kick proved to be the winning blow, because his kicked was strong to knock the engine out of the machine. The Egg Fighter collapsed and shut down everyone had cheered, but it quickly stopped when Sonic passed out. Everybody rushed to Sonic and checked up on him. We now go back to Eggman's office were our villain is deciding what to call this.

"Cons first, Sonic is still alive, the only robot I had is destroyed, and it was made from my Eggmobile". Eggman growled a bit, but calmed himself.

"Now for the Pros, Sonic is vulnerable, that's all I need to know.

Eggman had finished his sentence with that statement and laughed, because he felt that this was a small victory for him. And you know something it is.

Is Eggman finally gonna win? Is Sonic gonna be okay? Anymore references I am going to make? Find out next time in the final part.

* * *

Wow, what an ending, remember to raise awareness for breast cancer and wear pink. Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	15. What is Sonic? part 4

What is up again readers, it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and it's time for another awesome chapter. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What kind of evil creature would you like to defeat? Me, I would slay a evil dragon to increase my coolness and awesomeness, if that's even possible. I own nothing half is **SEGA **& the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

**Remember to raise awareness for breast cancer,** gonna be doing this for the rest of October. NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins in the school nurse's office where we find Sonic laying on a bed unconscious. Outside of the office all of Sonic's friends, the principal and vice principal, even the little girls he was protecting, were there waiting to see if he was okay. When the nurse finally came out, everyone got prepared for the news they were about to hear.

"So Nurse Redheart how is he?" Celestia asked.

" Fine, just fine, in fact he'll be out real soon." Redheart said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said with real shock.

"Yes I know it may seem surprising, but come look at this." The nurse said as she open the door.

Everyone had entered the nurse's office and saw something incredible. Sonic was standing up and jogging in place.

"Sonic what are you doing!" Redheart yelled at Sonic.

"Oh um I'm just uh practicing tap dancing." Sonic said nervously as he stopped "tap dancing" and made his way back to the bed.

"I told you to get some rest." Redheart had said.

"But I'm all better now, besides I don't like being cooped up like this." Sonic said.

"You haven't fully healed yet" Redheart said when went over to him pulled his shirt off to reveal his back wound, but it looks its disappearing."

"I still can't believe your healing so fast, those bruises I can understand, but wow." Nurse Redheart complimenting Sonic's body.

"Heh, Heh, what can I say my body is tough." Sonic said to them, hoping they buy the lie.

"Well as tough as your body is Sonic you must listen to the nurse." Celestia said.

"Alright." Sonic said with an annoyed look.

"Celestia I think the police are here, we should go." Luna said to her sister.

"Okay, everybody we shall be going to talk to the police and have them investigate this whole robot business, Celestia said.

The principal and the vice-principal left the office so they can talk to police. When they left the room was silent, until finally Sonic spoke up.

"So how are things?" Sonic said calmly.

No one said anything, all they did was give Sonic a hug. Nurse Redheart saw this heartwarming moment and decided to leave the room and let Sonic have his moment with his friends. As they finally stop hugging Twilight was the first to speak.

" Sonic there are no words to describe what you did?" Twilight said.

"Yeah there is, EPIC!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Yeah man that was cool." Flash added on.

"You truly are a hero Sonic." Fluttershy said.

"Sonic thank you so much for protecting my sister." Rarity said giving Sonic another hug.

"Mine too, partner you got a good heart." Applejack said.

"Hey it's what I do." Sonic said with a smile.

Approaching was the three little girls he was protecting, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came first.

"Mister Sonic we're real sorry we put you in harm's way like that." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah we didn't want any of that stuff to happen." Sweetie Belle said.

Sonic was about to say something, but Scootaloo came up with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic I'm so sorry, all of this is my fault, if I wasn't so stubborn and jealous of you being better than Rainbow Dash, can you ever forgive me?" Scootaloo said crying with her eyes closed.

Our hero placed his hand on top of Scootaloo, which caused her to open her eyes, to see a smile on Sonic's face.

"Hey now there's no need for tears, none of this is anyone's fault, it's just... random" Sonic said.

Seeing that was Sonic's way of forgiving them the three little girls gave Sonic a group hug. Everyone had got to talk Sonic and a few minutes later they left, except for Rainbow Dash.

"Oh cool your still here, so was that cool or 20 percent-" Sonic's sentence was cut off thanks to a slap from Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong with you, you could have been killed stupid!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him.

"I was just doing the right thing." Sonic said, rubbing his cheek.

"Why, why did you do it though?" Rainbow Dash questioning Sonic's actions.

"Because I care about all of you too much, so no way am I gotta let anyone of you get hurt." Sonic said proudly.

After his little speech Sonic saw Rainbow Dash raise two hands, he closed his eyes, because he thought a double slap was coming. However, this was instead a warm hug Rainbow Dash gave to Sonic.

"Well I really don't need protecting, but if you do it again try not to get hurt so much, okay?" Rainbow Dash said still hugging Sonic.

" Um okay Dash." Sonic said with a small blush.

"Thank you Sonic." Rainbow Dash said letting go of Sonic.

She had finally left, but someone else came in. Sonic thought it was another friend, but he was wrong, it was janitor Eggman coming in with a smile.

"Oh hey Eggman, sorry about your little toy." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Don't worry boy, now that you have limitations you are an easy target." Eggman said. "Now lets see no homing attack, no spin dash, and your speed well I don't know much, but let's see how much your human heart can take."

"Well there's your advantage, but you want to know my advantage?" Sonic with a big smile.

"Advantage? What advantage?" Eggman said with a curious look.

"No lab, your a janitor, and I bet that was your only robot." Sonic said.

"Curse you Sonic, but just you wait I'll get you!" Eggman said angrily.

"Bring it on." Sonic said.

After the exchange of words, both hero and villain stared each other down. Sonic noticed there was a spot on the floor and told Eggman to go clean it. This made Eggman furious, but gave Sonic a good laugh.

What will Eggman do next? How did Sonic feel about that hug? And will the reviews say something about? Find out next time!

* * *

Well that's the end my friends remember to raise awareness for breast cancer. Also Review, Follow, or Favorite, PEACE!


	16. Sonic and a nice Sunset

Hey again readers, it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm about to give you another epic chapter. Hoped you all had a great Halloween and remember don't eat all your candy in one day. Great news guys, I just made a google plus account called **Jay AAC, **AAC stands for awesome and cool. Link: u/0/113530382014041983747/posts Look me up on Google so you can get the latest news or just chat with me. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What old classical TV show do you want to come back for one more season? Personally I want to see Ed, Edd, n Eddy one last time. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story begins on a bright sunny Friday where Sonic is finally allowed to leave the nurse's office. Sonic wasted no time getting out, he grabbing his stuff, he did say goodbye and thanked the nurse though. The moment he left the office Sonic was greeted with a round of applause and cheers. And this wasn't just his friends, it was everybody in school.

"Please, please, I deserve only half of this." Sonic said trying not be arrogant.

"Sonic." Flash said approaching him. "Dude have you seen the school's newspaper." he said with one in his hand.

"No, why?" Sonic said with confusion.

"Check it out hero." Flash said giving Sonic the paper.

When he got the paper he saw that it was all about him protecting everybody. Sonic also saw the title of the paper, _**When Evil comes to play, Sonic will step in to save the day.**_

"A little corny, but I like it." Sonic said with a chuckle.

At that very moment the bell had ringed and the students had went their classes. Sonic and Flash went to Sonic's to get his books, but they noticed a note on Sonic's locker.

"So who do you think it's from?" Sonic asking Flash.

"I don't know." Flash answered back.

Sonic grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"Sonic meet me outside, behind the school." Sonic turned to Flash to see what he had to say.

"Wow Sonic, you been here for just a little while and you got a girlfriend." Flash said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet." Sonic said.

"I'm just playing man, anyway the girls decided to throw you a surprise party." Flash said.

"So what's the surprise?" Sonic asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it." Flash said.

"Yeah your right, well lets go survive the school day and I'll meet up with you after I go talk with this person after school." Sonic said.

"Sure." Flash concluded.

As both went to class, the same person who wrote the note was watching from the shadows. Hours had passed and school finally ended everyone had left, except for Sonic went outside behind the school to meet someone.

"Uhh hello I'm here." Sonic said, but no one came "Well this was a complete waste." He said to himself.

As he was about to leave he heard footsteps coming towards him. Sonic turned to see a girl with a orange mini skirt, orange and yellow hair, a black jacket, and a purple shirt with a red and yellow shimmering sun in the center.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Kept you waiting, huh?

* * *

"So I'm guessing your the one who put that note on my locker." Sonic asked.

"You would be correct." The mysterious girl said.

"Listen, I don't want a girlfriend." Sonic said in the nicest way possible.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend, I just know know your secret." She said with a smile.

"My secret? Okay fine I'm a showoff, there I said you happy! Sonic said.

"No, not that, I know your really Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic was shocked at what he had heard. How did this girl know him, he quickly got calm and talk to this girl again.

"Who exactly are you? " Sonic questioned her.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer and I'm from Equestria." Sunset said with a smirk.

"Well that was unexpected, but how do you know me?" Sonic said.

"When you first arrived in Equestria word spread quick." Sunset answered.

"Hmm, well that's my answer, wait how and what are you doing here?" Sonic with another question.

* * *

**ONE BRIEF SUMMARY OF MLP:EG LATER**

* * *

"And that's why I'm here." Sunset concluded.

"So your here to learn the meaning of friendship." Sonic said.

"Yes, but enough about me, why are you here?" Shimmer questioning Sonic.

"Well I'm on a mission to stop Eggman, get the Chaos Emeralds and to well um fall in love, I'll get two out of three done." Sonic said with a small smile.

"Well good luck to you hero and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Sunset said sticking her hand for a handshake.

"Thanks." Sonic said shaking her hand.

When they were done, Sonic ran off to see his friends, unknown to him our hero was Eggman was spying on Sonic from a window on the top floor.

"Well this is interesting, that girl could be my next new servant." Eggman said laughing manically.

What plans does Eggman have for Sunset Shimmer? What kind of party is Sonic going to? And will the references come back? Find out next time!

* * *

Well that's the end, sorry for the wait had work to do on Saturday. Also I'm about to go get a new game! Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


	17. The pool party and Sonic

Sup readers it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another cool chapter. I also got to say I have been recently been playing Batman: Arkham Origins and that's why I didn't upload on Saturday. **RANDOM QUESTION TIME! **What special team are you in? Me I'm a proud member of the powerful TEAM BRING IT! I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro. **ENJOY!

* * *

Our story takes place from last chapter where Sonic was running to Flash's house to meet up with him. He finally made it to the house and when he entered he saw Flash wearing nothing but swim trunks.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're going to a beach!" Sonic said in horror.

"No dude, we're going to Pinkie Pie's pool." Flash said.

Sonic thought back when he played video games and recorded videos with Pinkie Pie he did remember seeing a pool in her backyard.

"Well... You have fun with everybody." Sonic said laying down on the couch.

"Get up dude the girls are expecting us and I know you don't want to disappoint them." Flash said.

"I really don't want, but um I don't have any trunks." Sonic said with an smile.

"You can borrow one of mine." Flash said with an blank expression. "Sonic why don't you want to guy?"

"I can't swim." Sonic said with a big sigh.

"Well that is a problem, how about this stay clear from the pool and just have fun." Flash said.

"Alright lets go." Sonic said getting up.

Sonic grabbed a pair of trunks and together Sonic and Flash went to Pinkie Pie's house. They had finally arrived to Pinkie's place and went around her house to the gate to the backyard.

"Before we go in tell me this Flash, what's so cool about pool parties." Sonic questioned.

"Sonic prepare to see why pool parties are so awesome." Flash said as he opened the gate.

When he open the gate both Sonic and Flash saw nobody was out here, but they saw tables with food set on it, a radio hooked up to big stereo speakers, and finally they saw the pool. It was a pretty big pool, but the main thing that made Sonic feel scared was the diving board. It was at least 7 feet tall or more, this sight gave Sonic second thoughts.

"I'll admit I like the food and the radio, but the diving board isn't convincing me that pool parties are cool!" Sonic said.

At that very moment Sonic and Flash heard barking, they knew exactly what was making the barking noise.

"Hey there Spi-" Sonic sentence was cut short because what he sees surprises him.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: No body judge what I do right here. XD

* * *

Sonic sees Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie in one piece swimsuits. Seeing this made Sonic's jaw drop and put a smile on Flash's face.

"Told you that pool parties are cool." Flash said pushing Sonic's mouth back up.

"Wait a minute, where's Rarity?" Sonic asked.

As if on cue Rarity had came out of Pinkie Pie's house wearing a striped bikini. Sonic, Flash, and Spike stared at her, while the other girls got a little jealous.

"Oh my it's so hot, can any one of you boys help me put sunscreen on my back?" Rarity asked.

Sonic and Flash almost fell back, Spike on the other hand barked happily.

"No time for that!" Pinkie Pie said "LET'S PARTY!" She screamed as she turned on the radio.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: The song that is on the radio **Sheryl Crow's **song **Soak Up the** **Sun**.I own nothing that belongs to her. Listen to it and read this part at the same time.

* * *

The group of teenagers spent hours dancing to the music, eating some delicious food, and playing Marco Polo near the shallow end. The girls decided to have a little competition with the boys. The game was everybody would jump from the diving board and see who can make the biggest splash. All the girls had went separately and they all had big splashes. They boys got ready by climbing the ladder, but they had a little conversation while going up.

"So how are you gonna get me out of this?" Sonic asked with a serious look.

"Already have an idea, just go back down." Flash said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah that's a great idea, show how cool I am by chickening out in front of girls, your a genius." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Aw crud, okay listen just in the pool and hurry up and get to edge." Flash said as he made to the top of the board. "CANNONBALL!" Flash said as he jumped in the pool.

He made a splash, but it wasn't good enough to beat the girls, it was all up to Sonic, but our hero took his time.

"Why do I get in moments like this?" Sonic questioning his predicament. "Alright I can do this, I mean I did in the Olympics."

Sonic jumped high from the board and got in position for a cannonball, but something important popped up in Sonic's head.

"_Wait a minute, I was wearing a LIFE JACKET DURING THAT!?"_

Sonic was falling straight toward the pool, but before he reached it, he had one last thing to say.

"I can't tell, but QUIT LAUGHING MARI-" Sonic got cut off when he splashed down in the pool.

This was bad and good at the same time, the splash that Sonic made was good enough to beat the girls. They cheering, but they stopped when Sonic didn't come out, Flash jumped and swam down to save Sonic. Flash came out of the water with Sonic, but our hero was not moving. Flash swam to the edge with Sonic and pushed his body out of the water. Everyone had came to check on Sonic, but he was still not moving.

"He can't swim, why didn't he say anything?" Rainbow Dash said with a worried tone.

"Forget about that, somebody do something." Applejack said.

"But what can we do I never took Health Class." Rarity said.

" Twilight didn't you take health?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did, but we didn't practice CPR we practice Artificial respiration!" Twilight said nervously.

"Quit with the fancy talk and help Sonic!" Rainbow Dash said.

Seeing that she was the only one to save Sonic, Twilight acted quickly. She grabbed Sonic's head, tilted it back, pinched his nose, took a deep breath and sealed her lips around his mouth. This surprised everyone, especially Rainbow Dash and Flash, a few minutes of that Sonic started to cough and wake up, Twilight backed up and gave him some room.

"Well that's the end of my water adve-" Sonic stopped because he had this taste in his mouth.

He looked around and notice Twilight's was sitting closest to him and she looked embarrassed. In his mind Sonic pieced everything together.

"_I pass out in a pool, I wake up and a girl is next to me and embarrassed, uh oh." _Sonic theorized in his head.

A really awkward moment has happen, but what will happen next? Will people like, dislike, hate, or love what I did? Will the reviews pile up? Find out next time!

* * *

See what I did there, yeah you did, again sorry for the wait. If this hits 300 reviews I might have to do something special for you guys. Remember Review, Favorite, or Follow, PEACE!


End file.
